Suicide
by Kissed-By-The-Frost
Summary: This is a challenge for muffinclan, the alphabet challenge. I got Death, so here goes. Nightkit has always been bullied. But one day it is taken too far. Nightkit, stressed, and unloved, commits suicide. Right in front of her sister. R&R please!


_**Hello. I am again doing a Muffinclan challenge. This is about the death of a small kit who has been bullied ever since her parents died from blackcough. Her name is Nightkit.**_

"Hey _Crippled_kit." Honeykit sneered. "Still wanna become a warrior? How about now?" The golden she-kit darted towards Nightkit, nipping her legs. Nightkit squealed, and toppled over onto Honeykit. "Oh, Sor-" Nightkit's apology was cut off by Honeykit's fake wail. "Whitedawn! Whitedawn, Nightkit hurt me!" Whitedawn dashed over to Honeykit, and pulled Nightkit roughly off of Honeykit. "Stay off of her, orphan scum!" The white she-cat hissed, raking her claws across Nightkit's face. Nightkit fell to the sandy ground whimpering, as Honeykit and her mother laughed, and walked back to the nursery.

Nightkit limped behind them, and was about to hop into the nursery, when Snowkit shoved her out. "Sorry," He mewed, and smirked. "No cripples allowed." Nightkit's neck-fur bristled. "I am just like you, Snowkit. Let me through." Snowkit pondered for a moment. "Let me think... No." He sat down, blocking the entrance to the nursery. "Snowkit, what's going on?" Snowkit quickly hauled Nightkit into his spot, and leaped into hers. Nightkit was still growling, though she had stumbled, when Whitedawn padded over.

"Oh, my Starclan! What is going on here?!" She meowed, fur bristling. "Mama!" Snowkit cried, forcing a few tears to streak down his cheeks. "Nightkit won't let me in! She says I'm dumb, and that dumb kits aren't allowed!" Nightkit's angry expression was replaced by a confused one, as Whitedawn turned on her. "Is that so?" She mewed, and then, without giving Nightkit a chance to reply, the angry queen scooped her up, and tossed her into the brambles. Nightkit let out a squeal of pain as the thorns dug into her pelt. Whitedawn turned around, closing her blue eyes as she stalked back to Snowkit. "She can sleep in the brambles tonight, then."

"No! Wait..." Nightkit's cry went unanswered, as cats began to settle down for the night. The stars came out, one by one, as the sky darkened into a deep indigo. The moon shone as white as grief, and its cold, pale light washed over the camp, and Nightkit, whose pelt was snagged on the curved thorns. Blood still trickled down her face where Whitedawn had struck her. But her heart stung more than her wound did. The shadow-black kit thrashed, and kicked as much as a kitten with one useless leg could, but alas, she could not get free.

Finally, her fur blood-crusted, and her face stained with tears, Nightkit fell into a restless, nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

She was running, and running, trying to escape the bloody claws of rouges and kittypets. She tripped on a root and fell on her face. Nightkit tried to get up, tried to get to all four paws countless times. But all she could do was lay on the cold, muddy ground, and watch, screaming, as the rouges got nearer, and nearer... Suddenly, Honeykit appeared behind her, smirking. "Honeykit!" Nightkit cried. "Help me up, please!" But the golden she-kit just stood there, yes gleaming. "No. You can stay here, in the filthy mud, because that's what you are!" Snowkit appeared in front of Nightkit, and leaning over her, both of the kits shouted, "Filth, Filth, Filth!"

Soon, Echostar too, appeared, and she grinned evilly, her green eyes flashing. Her cold, curved claws unsheathed, and she leaped at Nightkit, who squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Nightkit was afraid. Not just afraid like the times Honeykit had bullied her... But for the first time in her life, deep down to her bones, Nightkit was terrified.

* * *

A scream echoed throughout the camp, waking almost everyone. It was Nightkit, wailing in terror. But when Whitedawn approached the brambles to give the terrified kit a what for, she found the thicket empty, with only slight traces that Nightkit had ever been there. Deep in the forest, Nightkit limped as fast as her three good legs would carry her away from the Moonclan camp. As the tiny black kitten raced on, the trees began to thin out, until she was standing at the edge of the forest, next to a large wooden fence.

"Hello, youngster." A soft voice called from the top of the fence. There sat a small grey tabby tom with a long, plumy tail, and amber eyes. "You from the forest? Then the rumors can't be true." Nightkit, forgetting her nightmare, padded closer to this strange cat. "What rumors?" She asked curiously. The tom's eyes widened. "So you _are_ from the forest! Well, enough of that. My name is Nick. Nicholas, actually. Yours?" Nightkit stared hard at Nicholas, trying to pronounce his name.

"Nicholas... Nich- Oh, what? Um... Nightkit." Nicholas looked worriedly at her. "That's some cut you've got there. Who did that to you?" Nightkit didn't respond, just padded into the forest, lost in her thoughts. Whitedawn and Honeykit wanted her dead. Maybe... She should give them what they wanted... If she was dead, then... Whitedawn wouldn't be so mad anymore. Honeykit could live a normal life without being 'embarrassed' all of the time. She decided it would be for the best. So she took a sharp stone and set it on the ground in front of her. Then, with no hesitation, Nightkit dropped down, letting the rock stab into her throat.

From the shadows, Honeykit watched, absolutely horrified as the life bled out of Nightkit. "No... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to go this far!" She ran back to the camp sobbing, full of remorse for how she had treated her adopted sister.

* * *

_** "The camera never lies... But what is hiding behind that cheerful little smile she always wears?"**_


End file.
